


tied up in love

by runnyc33



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: (I made bondage fluffy... because i wanted to see if i could), Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Rope Bondage, Smut, i'm going to hell for this one guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runnyc33/pseuds/runnyc33
Summary: He pulls out the ropes.  They’re beautiful, he thinks, as he holds the lengths in his hands.  The texture is smooth and almost silken.  The strands have been dyed red and white and then woven together seamlessly to create a candy cane striped pattern.  “Yeah?” he whispers, looking at her.“Yeah.”Reverently, he sets aside the ropes and takes her face in his hands and kisses her, deeply.  The trust she places in him never fails to be overwhelming, and he kisses her with intent, trying to convey the depth of his gratitude, the passion he feels.  Her hands tangle in his hair, pulling him closer.





	tied up in love

**Author's Note:**

> Tessa Virtue, stop reading this IMMEDIATELY.
> 
> Fair warning that all that lies ahead is semi-decent smut for smut's sake, and absolutely no narrative.

Their skin still warm from the sun’s kiss, muscles lax and languid from swimming in the water, they fall into bed, wrapped only in towels, hair still wet from the shower.  Turning towards each other, their lips meet, slowly at first, reassuring and calm, before deepening, tongues sliding against each other in delicious friction.

Tessa breaks the kiss first, a smile on her face.  “Happy Canada Day, Scott.”

“Happy Canada Day, Tess.”

“I got you something.”

“You’re not supposed to give gifts today, T.  I thought you were Canadian.” Scott teases as Tessa gets up from the bed, stretching, before opening a drawer.  In her hands is a black gift sack, the items within it unidentifiable.

“I don’t think you’ll object to this one.”  Her voice carries an edge as she drops the sack on Scott’s lap.  The shape is familiar, and it makes more sense, but he pulls open the sack to confirm.

He pulls out the ropes.   _They’re beautiful_ , he thinks, as he holds the lengths in his hands.  The texture is smooth and almost silken. The strands have been dyed red and white and then woven together seamlessly to create a candy cane striped pattern.  “Yeah?” he whispers, looking at her.

“Yeah.”

Reverently, he sets aside the ropes and takes her face in his hands and kisses her, deeply.  The trust she places in him never fails to be overwhelming, and he kisses her with intent, trying to convey the depth of his gratitude, the passion he feels.  Her hands tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. Slowly, while his lips never leave hers, his hands caress her body, alternating between pressure and the ghost of touch, until she moans a please almost breathlessly against his mouth.

He positions her carefully, her legs spread apart, slightly bent, her torso leaning slightly forward so her arms lie alongside her calves.  “Stay there, okay?” She nods.

He lowers his mouth to her shoulders, placing a kiss there, before working down towards her nipple, before pulling it into his mouth.  He brushes the tender flesh ever so slightly with his teeth. His fingers dance along her skin, tracing her abs, going lower and lower, before circling her clit but never touching it directly.  He switches to her other nipple, and her body is shaking against him, but she hasn’t moved from the position he’s put her in. _A reward_ , he thinks, as his fingers brush her clit once, her body jerking slightly in reaction, before he pulls away entirely.

Tessa’s eyes are half closed, her breaths shallow.  He waits for her to look at him. When her green eyes meet his, he speaks.  “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“What are your safe words?”

“Yellow to pause, red to stop.  Green to keep going.”

“Blindfolded or not?”  

She speaks carefully.  “No.” He’s surprised - normally she likes the ability to hide and disassociate, the vulnerability of him watching her too much, but he knows this decision is a manifestation of her trust in him.

He mouths thank you as he nods, and a smile graces her lips.  Then he inhales with his eyes closed, and on the exhale, his back straightens, his shoulders back in pristine posture, his eyes open, intense and serious.  “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Ah.”  His voice warns.  “What are you forgetting?”

“Yes, _sir_.”  Her voice catches.  The word represents a transfer of power, a acknowledgement of his dominance tonight, and he knows that she finds it both deeply unsettlingly and incredibly alluring to admit that lost of control.

He takes the twin lengths of rope and separates them, one for each leg.  He lies them over her ankles and wrists lightly - a reminder of what’s to come.  She watches him carefully, but has not moved a muscle from the position he had placed her in.

He stands up from the bed.  “Because you’ve been so still, well, I think good girls should get rewarded.”  He digs in his own bag for the small collection of toys he had brought, until he feels the cool surface of the bullet against his hand.  Palming it, he hides his hand behind his back.

He kneels on the bed between her legs.  “Close your eyes.” She obeys, immediately.  He smiles to himself. Tessa Virtue, control freak - if only the world knew.

He lowers himself slowly, letting her anticipation build, before swiping his tongue through her folds, the pressure strong against her.  She trembles and he puts one hand on her thigh, squeezing it while muttering a low “careful” with his lips on her clit, before kissing it softly once, twice.  His tongue flickers out, circling it. Two of his fingers slide into her, pulling out and pushing in again. Suddenly, he removes his mouth and fingers and she whines but does not open her eyes - _good girl_ , he thinks to himself - and he pushes in the vibrator.  Her hands squeeze her calves but she does not move from position.  When he flicks it up to the lowest setting, she whimpers.

“You can open your eyes now, Tessa.”  He checks them. They’re hazy, but she’s there.  He asks anyway. “How are you?”

“Green, sir.”

He smiles.  “Good. Now, enjoy your reward, but remember - only I decide when you come.”

His hand seek out one of the lengths of rope, folding it in half.  He wills his hands not to tremble. This is something he’s wanted, but they’ve only done light bondage so far, nothing quite so restrictive.

He ghosts his hand over her ankle, a silent question, and when she nods, he continues, creating first latch by threading the rope through the loop he created.  While tightening it, securing her wrist to her ankle, he whispers into her ear, “You are so beautiful.” Reversing tension, he wraps once, before reaching through the rope against her skin to grab the tail.  Against her ear, he whispers again, “I love you. I love your strength and determination.”

The rope slides through his hand as he leads it to the next spot at mid- calf and forearm.  A quick wrap, reverse tension, another reverent whisper. “I love you because your intelligence is off the charts.”  Wrap twice, pull through, and cinch. Another reason sent into the universe. “I love your individuality and your passion.”

Lead up into a third spot, at the elbow and knee, wrap, reverse tension.  “I love that your love of fashion is borne from a love of expression.” He threads the strains through and ties the final knot.

He gets the second rope ready, folding it in half.  He wraps her ankle and wrist together, binds them quickly, hands working deftly.  “I love the gifts you’ve given me, of your legs, your time, your love.”

Mid- forearm and calf now.  “I love that I get to watch you take on the world and cheer you on, and that you support any and every choice I make.”  

Elbow and knee, wrap, reverse.  “I love the way you’ve carried me, selflessly, even when you shouldn’t have needed to.”  Pull through and cinch the last knot. “I love you for giving me the gift of your trust.”

Fingers working through the binds, testing each to make sure they’re not too tight, Scott whispers the final thing in her ear.  “Thank you, my love.” He pulls away.

Tessa is shaking slightly in the binds, the red and white of the rope a beautiful contrast against her skin.  Her hips shift every so slightly, as though she’d like to buck, and she’s wet, dripping. Her hands move the most, alternating between squeezing her ankles and balling into fists.  

Her eyes flicker up to meet his, before she turns her head downwards, her hair falling like a curtain in front of her face.  Her breathing slows. Scott gives her a moment to compose herself, knowing that when Tessa is overwhelmed, she needs a few seconds to retreat inwards.

When he knows she’ll be ready, Scott brushes her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear.  His hand lingers, resting on her cheek. Her eyes meet his, and the gold flecks streaked through the emerald are mesmerizing.  His thumb strokes her cheek as he speaks. “You are so beautiful.”

His free hand moves to her center, two fingers sliding into her to press the bullet up against her g-spot, the palm of his hand grinding against her clit.  Tessa gasps, before a low moan escapes. “So beautiful.”

He turns the control on the bullet up to the next level.  She trembles, her eyes closing and her head falling backwards.  He knows she’s dangerously close. “Don’t forget, Tessa.”

She holds out as long as she can.  It’s the competitor in her, struggling in vain to win the game, but her body betrays her.  Gasping, she asks, “Please, may I come?”

He kicks it up to the next level, and her eyes fly open.  He hasn’t given her permission to come yet. He smirks, feeling her muscles begin to quiver.  She’s practically yelling her pleas now, so he decides to give her a choice. “You can come now - but you’ll be coming two more times after that.  Or we can end the night.” A third finger joins the first two inside her and she gasps out, “The first one! Please, please let me come, Scott - sir, I need to.”

He waits for a beat, daring her body to fall over the edge before he allows, but at the last second… “Come for me, Tessa.”  She does, whining loudly.

Before she has a chance to come off the high, he pulls his fingers and the bullet out of her, diving between her legs, eating her out with voracity, his tongue deep inside her.  She yelps when his nose makes contact with her clit. He hums permission when she asks to come, before sucking her clit into his mouth, hard, letting his teeth graze over it lightly.  The sharp sensation sends her over the edge again, her legs twitching in the binds, her hands grasping at nothing.

As she recovers, he arranges pillows behind her back, carefully lying her backwards, so her bound legs and arms are in the air, spread apart.  He reaches into the bedside table to pull out a condom, slipping it onto him. He smirks when he notices her shift slightly, eager for him to enter her.  He pushes into her swiftly, before stilling, giving her a second to adjust. When he begins to move slowly, his hands travel the length of her legs, dancing over the rope.  “Tell me if they starts to hurt.” She nods and gasps, trying to push her hips up towards him to meet him stroke for stroke, but she can’t get any leverage.

He’s struck by his overwhelming admiration and love for the woman lying below him, her legs and arms tied up in the colors of the country they had represented so often, her hair tousled from sex, the way she’s biting on her lower lip before opening her mouth in a moan so delicious, he has to lean down right then and there and capture the sound in his mouth.  

He speeds up then, feeling himself getting close to the edge.  She whimpers against his lips, before speaking. “Please, may I come again?”

He smiles.  “No.” Her head falls back, leaving her neck open for him to kiss and bite.  His fingers are splayed wide in her hair, before closing tightly around the back of her neck.  His hips drive forward at a relentless pace, seeking his own release. He comes, biting her shoulder hard as he does.  He pushes three fingers into her immediately, angles his hand so he can get his thumb on her clit, and rubs it. “Come again,” he orders, as he flicks her clit, and she does, her arms pulling against their binds.

He asks, “How many more do you have?”

It takes her a second, but she calculates it.  “One.”

He nods.  He tilts her upwards, so she’s sitting up again.  He takes his time, gives her a chance to cool down.  His lips leave gentle kisses down her arms, lingering next to the bindings, as his fingers test to make sure none of the ropes are rubbing her skin.  Her breathing evens, and he kisses her lightly. “Ready?”

“Yes, sir” comes her answer, whispered against his lips.

As he kisses her again, his fingers trail through her wetness, before dipping into her once.  He pulls them out and feeds them into her mouth, his breath hitching when she maintains eye contact and swirls her tongue around his fingers.  He knows she knows exactly how she’s affecting him. Pulling his fingers from the suction of her mouth with an obscene pop, he kisses her once, before laying a trail of kisses down her abs to her center.  

He dives straight in, without preamble, mouth latching onto her clit, two fingers pumping in and out of her.  His other hand reaches up to pinch and twist one of her nipples. When she’s whining, he adds a third, crooking it to stroke her carefully.  She can barely move with the way she’s tied, but she tries, pushing up on her heels, trying to get closer to him. He hums softly with her clit between his lips, and the vibrations cause her to explode again.  

He wraps her up in his arms as she comes down from her orgasm, placing soft kisses onto her hair.  She snuggles into his arms as best as she can. Scott speaks softly, “Thank you. Best Canada Day… ever.”

He feels her smile against his chest.  “You’re welcome. I have no complaints either, _sir_.”  The word is sarcastic - the scene broken, autonomy restored.  Scott loves this moment, when Tessa reclaims herself, because it makes her submissiveness all the more precious of a gift.

“Scott?” her voice breaks into his thoughts.  “You think you might wanna untie me?” She questions, cocking her head.

He laughs.  “I don’t know, you’re so pretty all dressed up in your Canada gear.  I might just have to take a photo for posterity.”

“Scott Moir.”

“Only a mental one!”  He gets up from the bed, pretends to be putting her in frame, and “click”, taking a photo.  She rolls her eyes at him, and he moves forward to start untying her deftly, quickly.

“How long did it take you to learn this tie?”

“... I am not answering that.”

“You know, I’ve been practicing one of my own…”  Scott’s eyes light up even as he frees her from the last knot.  “Eager beaver. When’s the next special occasion?”

“Who cares?”  Scott exclaims.  “Let’s do it tomorrow!”

Tessa laughs, stretching her freed limbs.  “Maybe. Who says I don’t have other plans for you?  Alright, I need another hot shower, loosen up these muscles.”  Getting up from the bed, she quirks an eyebrow at Scott still lying there.  “Care to join me?”

Scott jumps up, swooping her into his arms, carrying her into the bathroom, before shutting the door.  Laughter rings out, loud and pure, a celebration of love.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at a furious pace, and i'm still deeply unsettled by rpf and i still cannot write smut, but i hope it will make y'all happy.
> 
> glgc - thanks for putting up with me.


End file.
